Star
by tigerlily20
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and… well just read it.
1. chapter one

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it. Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle. Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
  
  
Background: Buffy and Spike are best friends though they are complete opposites. Spikes' the slacker punk guy and Buffys' the studious yet geeky type. They became best friends though when they moved to Sunnydale the same year. Buffys' from LA and Spikes' of course from Britain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"William Andrew Stephen James get your ass down here right now or else we're going to be really late for school." cried an annoyed 17-year-old Buffy Summers.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." William or Will said as he came down the stairs. "So how do I look? Don't be shy ducks, I'm your best friend. so just how smashing do I look to-day?"  
  
Buffy gave him an incredulous look and looked him over. "You have got to be kidding. You look exactly the same as you look everyday. I wonder if you even own any other clothes."  
  
"Well, why change something that looks so fabulous?"  
  
"Ha. Excuse me but I think I need to go to the bathroom and throw up everything I ate this morning."  
  
"Very bloody funny. Let's just go to school."  
  
"Oh good school, you finally remembered. It's not as if I have not been here for thirty minutes now waiting for you to get your ass out of bed and look decent enough. in your standards I might add to go out with you and actually acknowledge your presence."  
  
"Uh huh. Let's just go, so you can stop yapping." Will said as he headed out the door.  
  
"What's makes you think I'll stop talking on the way to school?" Buffy asked  
  
"Oh I know you won't and maybe on the way there you can finally admit the truth ."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"That I look smashing, what else could it be." Will said with as smirk as he started the car.  
  
"In your dreams." 


	2. chapter two

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Thanks to all those who gave feedback (.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
During lunch.  
  
"So how was your morning ducks?" Spike asked as he slid down next to her  
  
"Same old same old. Yours?" Buffy asked back  
  
"Oh you know failed a couple of quizzes here and there happy to report that teachers still hate me though."  
  
"Glad to know that I'm not alone in that department." 17-year-old Xander Harris said as arrived at the table together with 17-year-old Willow Rosenberg and her boyfriend Oz.  
  
"You know you guys could get higher grades if you just try harder I mean think about your futures."  
  
"We try Wills. we always try." Will said. It used to be hard for them with William and Willow. They didn't who to call what and it got downright confusing. So they just decided that William would be Will and Willow would be Wills, seemed easier that way.  
  
"Anyway.." Buffy said changing the conversation "are you going to an audition this afternoon?" she asked Will.  
  
"Yeah, I have one for this movie after school and my agent says this one is big. If I get this role."  
  
"So you not coming to practice?" Oz asked  
  
"Nope sorry Oz. Could you just tell the other guys about it?"  
  
"I guess we'll just practice our songs without lyrics."  
  
Spike and Oz together with two other guys were in a rock band called Slayer and Spike was the lead singer while Oz was the guitarist.  
  
"Thanks Oz. Anyway I gotta jet, I'll probably won't see you guys till tom so wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck" they all chorused.  
  
Days later..  
  
"Mr. William James. It's your turn."  
  
Will's heartbeat was racing, it was time. After days of auditioning and screen tests and others it was just down to him and this other guy and as his agent had told him, he knew this was a make or break role, he had to get it. He took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
"Mr William James?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You got the part."  
  
Shock went through him and at first he couldn't understand.  
  
"What? Hmmm. What?"  
  
"You got it. The producers loved you so congratulations."  
  
"Thanks?" Will asked still in shock  
  
"No need to thank me. Okay now we'll need you to come in tomorrow for a briefing and all and for some pre production stuff. As you know Mr Rupert Giles is the movie's director and he is quite specific about things." "We'll see you tomorrow to discuss everything. We must go now for we have others to cast, see you tomorrow then and congratulations again."  
  
"Thanks." Will finally said with certainty finally snapping out of his shock.  
  
"Buffy?" Will asked as he called her on the phone to tell her the good news  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. Got. It."  
  
"What? Oh my God!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. I am so happy for you Will congratulations. We have to celebrate when are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know yet. All I know is I've got this meeting with them tom."  
  
"Oh okay. well we'll just celebrate when you do get back. What did your parents say?"  
  
"I haven't called them about it yet. I was going to after I called you."  
  
"Well go call them now we'll talk more when you get back okay? See you then."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* A/N: Sorry If I rushed it a bit, it's just that I don't know what happens when one auditions plus I wanted to fast forward the story to the interesting parts. Also, I'm sorry if it kinda sucked and was boring, I promise to make it more interesting in the upcoming chapters. Ava: It is a B/S story. Adrienne: It just seemed like they could be good friends I mean they have good chemistry together and it just seemed interesting. * 


	3. chapter three

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has given me feedback  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
the next morning.  
  
Will went back to the studio that morning to get a briefing. When he got there he saw his costars including his leading lady Drusilla Cecily and the films director Rupert Giles or Giles, as he preferred to be called.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Mr. James" Giles said "Sorry I'm a bit late.. I got kinda lost." Will said  
  
"Excuses, excuses. You are not the only one with a life here Mr. James. I don't like lateness in my cast so see that it doesn't happen again. I'm a very busy man you know. Just for the few minutes you were late I had to move my manicure to eleven and my massage till two plus I won't be able to see my Riley until three thirty!" Giles said.  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"My dog."  
  
"Hiya Spikey?" Drusilla said.  
  
"Spikey?"  
  
"Yeah cause you're hair is Spikey and William is such a boring name. Plus I think costars should have nicknames for one another you know so that it's like some kind of special code that only we know. Don't you think that's a great idea? I think it is plus it will be fun to confuse people. What do you think or more importantly what are you going to call me? I hope it's something royal like princess or something exotic like hmmmmmm.... Princess or something sweet like... princess. So?"  
  
Still a bit lost by everything she said Spike just agreed. Good thing the producers came and the meeting started.  
  
A little later.  
  
"Will, how was it?" Angel O Connor, Will's agent said as he went to his office.  
  
"I want to kill myself."  
  
"What? What happened? I don't think I can take anymore of Dru's bloody perkiness any more. It's killing me. Do you know she wants us to use code names? It's some ridiculous notion that she's got."  
  
"Really? So what's her code name?"  
  
"Well as if she didn't hint enough. it's princess, bloody princess!"  
  
"Princess, Bloody Princess isn't that kinda long for a code name?"  
  
"Ha ha you are so very funny."  
  
"I know, I know. But truthfully you've got to stick with this part. Do you know how much press this film's getting? She may be an airhead but she a brilliant actress. Anyway, how long is this shoot going to take, two, three months?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Which reminds me about your name?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's too boring. We need something snazzy, something that screams "I'm a rebel without a cause" type."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Makes you more popular. Plus that mysterious bad boy image is something you're female fans will eat up. And believe me you'll have a lot of those from this movie."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" "Well, that's the problem, I don't have any idea. Don't you have any nicknames? Oh, maybe we could use that code name of yours?"  
  
"What? Spikey? No way. Plus if we use it that means that that silly bint will give me a new one. I shudder to think what new stupid code she's got."  
  
"Spikey..hmmmmmmm.... I've got it! From now on you will be Spike James."  
  
A/N: I know, I know nothing much happened. Oh and don't get me wrong I like Riley and Giles just as much as the next person, it just seemed fun to make them different. I think the direction I will be going for in the next chapter will be one wherein the movie's finished and what the effects are. But that of course is still up in the air. If you've got any suggestions, just email me. ( 


	4. chapter four

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are high school seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Flashbacks are marked with a * at the start and end.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Five months later.  
  
"This just in, Spike James the new 'it' actor from the hit movie "Dawn" has just been signed on by Mirror studios to a three picture deal. The first movie though untitled yet is being buzzed in the industry as the next big blockbuster. In other news."  
  
Buffy turned off the television after that. She didn't want to hear anymore about Will or Spike, as he was known now. After Spike left school after the first month of filming "Dawn", Buffy and the gang hardly got to see him. After the 'incident', he moved to Los Angeles and they have not talked since. It was if they had never known each other at all. The 'incident'. It was really a sad thing but Buffy and the gang consoled themselves knowing that the real Spike was gone as soon as he stepped into the school halls the first day he came back from LA. First of all the popular kids flocked to him and praised him as if he were a god and somehow little by little he started acting as if he was better than the gang. He would insult them and make fun of them. Even an intervention didn't work. It prompted the gang to kick him out which was okay to Spike he didn't seem to care. He was hanging out with all the cool kids by then anyway. It bothered the gang though. How could one of their best friends become such an asshole in less than a week? Spike was like the king of the assholes especially after what he did.  
  
************ "Spike, are you going to do it? We so want to see what happens." Cordelia Chase said. She was the leader of the popular kids and she had cooked up the devious plan they were discussing now.  
  
"Yes, Yes. I think it's time." Spike answered.  
  
"Well, here's your chance, here they come."  
  
Spike ran over to his old gang, Buffy, Willow, Xander & Oz. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell do you want Spike? Xander asked angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look guys, I know I've been a jackass but I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy? Why should we believe you?" Willow asked icily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I have done things this past week that hurt you guys but I realize now who are my true friends. Please give me a chance to prove myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How?" Oz asked tentatively.  
  
  
  
"Let's go out after school later. I'll treat you guys and we can hang out like old times. Please."  
  
"Okay we'll give you a chance." Xander said as they walked away.  
  
"Buffy wait!" Spike called.  
  
"What?" Buffy said. She had remained silent throughout Spike's whole apology choosing instead to give him the silent treatment.  
  
"Well this may come out of the blue but, I know it's still a few months away but I was wondering if you would come with me to the premiere of my movie. I have to ask this to you now since I might not see you so much anymore."  
  
Taken aback Buffy asked: "What? Why? Shouldn't you be asking Cordelia or one of her Cordettes?"  
  
"No, I'm asking the right girl. The girl who I love."  
  
"Wow, that's lot to take in Spike, I don't know if I feel the same way."  
  
"That's okay, I'll wait. But are you coming with me?"  
  
"I would love to." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Great! Well I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye Spike." Buffy said as she walked away.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Cordelia came and wrapped her arm around Spike's waist. "Good Boy Spike. You really are a good actor."  
  
"Of course baby, I'm the best. Of course your plan is not so bad either."  
  
"I know. Your old geeky gang won't know what hit them."  
  
With a laugh they walked away. *********  
  
A/N: What is the plan? : ) Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. chapter five

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are high school seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Did I mention William is officially Spike now. It was getting too confusing to write Will then Spike then Will again.  
  
Chapter Five ******* "He asked you to the premiere? That's so sweet." Willow said as she and Buffy sat down at a table in the bronze after school. That was where they were meeting the rest of the gang.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda surprised. I did not expect it at all.not in a million years especially after what he was acting like in the past few days."  
  
"Well, I knew Spike always had a crush on you."  
  
"What? He does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does."  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Xander asked as he arrived with Oz.  
  
"Nothing." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Ookay." Xander said while looking at them as though they were crazy.  
  
"So Spike here yet?" Oz asked.  
  
"Nope but he's just probably running late his last period is art and you know how passionate he can get about it at times." Buffy answered.  
  
"I'm just really glad he has seen the error of his ways and has decided to come back to the flock." Xander said.  
  
"Preacher much? You sound like a leader of a cult." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes from now on I will be known as master Xander."  
  
"Um hmm. yeah." Willow said.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Spike said as he arrived  
  
"That's okay." Buffy said with a smile as Spike sat down,  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and planned to meet again early next morning in the rink in the park to skate since it was a Saturday and all.  
  
Spike spent the rest of the night with Cordelia and the other popular kids to perfect their plan. They were planning to videotape the geeks as they skated and fell. After all aside from Buffy, none of them knew how to skate. Then they would show the videotape to the whole school during Monday's assembly and once again the geeks would be humiliated.  
  
So bright and early the next morning, the gang met.  
  
"Are you sure the ice is hard enough? I mean it seems like some parts are still kind of thin." Willow asked "I'm sure Wills. I checked it out just this morning. That's why I came so early." Spike lied but truthfully he came early to set up the video camera and make sure Cordelia was properly hidden as she taped the whole thing. Cordelia was hiding in the opposite side of the rink hidden from view by bushes.  
  
"If your sure. then let's skate!" Willow said.  
  
And as expected they all started falling except for Spike and Buffy. Then they hear what sounded like a coughing sound from the bushes at the far end.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'll go check it out." Spike said.  
  
"Want me to go with you?" Xander asked  
  
"Nah, it's probably just a cat or something." And with that Spike went to the other side of the bushes  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked Cordelia in hushed tones.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's friggin' cold here." Cordelia answered.  
  
"Of course it's cold, your sitting on snow." Spike interjected.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just keep it down do you want the others to hear and find out the plan?"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's so cold."  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do is there. You should have just."  
  
On the other side. Wonder what's taking Spike so long as she looked at him.  
  
"Hey Will is it just me or is Spike having an argument with that bush?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think your right. All that peroxide has finally gone to his brain."  
  
"I'll go check it out."  
  
So preoccupied were Spike and Cordelia in their argument that they didn't notice Buffy come and hear them.  
  
"Look how much longer is this going to take, I mean we don't need so much footage. The first five minutes alone will keep everyone in stitches. Can they suck even more? God, your former friends are such geeks. They should just stop; this is just too much." Cordelia said.  
  
"Look you can't leave yet. You have to wait for them to leave or they'll see you. I'll .." Spike said.  
  
"You asshole! I knew it, you are such liar." Buffy shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked as he and the rest skated over.  
  
"Spike. That's what. He never intended to be friends again. It was all a façade." Buffy said.  
  
"Why I oughta." Xander threatened  
  
"Oughta what?" Spike asked "Think you can take me?" Spike challenged  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Willow!" Buffy screamed. Willow had fallen into the ice after skating over a thin patch of it.  
  
"He-lp, m-me! I'm fr-reezzzing!" Willow said.  
  
"Hold on wills we're coming to get you!" Oz said to his girlfriend as they went to her.  
  
"Careful, don't get to close or you might fall in too." Buffy warned  
  
"Come on Wills take my hand." Oz said. Oz reached his hand as far as he could and he tried pulling her up. Buffy and Xander tried pulling on Oz to help her up but the ice was so fragile that they couldn't get close enough and Willow was getting tired.  
  
"Let me try. I'm taller." Spike offered.  
  
"Oh, I think you've helped enough." Buffy said, her voice like ice.  
  
"Yeah checked the ice my ass." Xander said blocking his way.  
  
But Spike pushed Xander away and was able to reach Willow's hand. With Oz and Xander's combined strength with his, Spike was able to pull her to safety.  
  
"S-s-so-o c-c-co-ld" Willow said as Oz lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital." Buffy said  
  
"We can take my car." Spike offered  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. You've helped enough. We'll take my van." Oz said his voice shaking with fury. Normally Spike wouldn't care and do what he wanted but he was afraid to. He had never heard Oz that angry and that scared him.  
  
"I hope you're happy." Buffy said  
  
"Just go away and stay with your ho." Xander said referring to Cordelia. "Don't follow us." He said as they walked away.  
  
Spike just stood there his heart heavy. He wanted to go with them to make sure Willow was okay but by the look in all their eye's it was clear he should just stay away. He never planned fro any of that to happen and for that he was truly sorry.  
  
"Ha!" he heard Cordelia from behind. "I got that all on tape." "I can't wait for the school to see that." She said. "I'm s-s-o-o-c-co-ld." Cordelia imitated. "That's just so . titanic."  
  
"Shut up." Spike said.  
  
"What's your problem?" Cordelia asked. "Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll forget about it once you see this tape. It's such classic." Cordelia said as she showed Spike the tape.  
  
Spike grabbed the tape and smashed it with his skate.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I worked hard for that!" Cordelia asked angrily.  
  
"Let's just go." Spike said not in the mood to talk.  
  
"No. What's going on? Don't tell me you care, that's a laugh and a half."  
  
Spike didn't respond and just started walking away.  
  
Cordelia after waiting for spike to come back realized he wasn't going to so she ran after him.  
  
"Spiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkke, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." ***** A/N: Well that was the big plan. Okay so I realize it wasn't that big but I hope you guys liked it. Even though I feel it sucked. I had writer's block the whole time as I was writing this and I didn't know which direction to take it. Anyway thanks for all your feedback and for your support. See? Spike isn't that evil.(even though a lot of you guys seemed to like him evil.) : ) 


	6. chapter six

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Ava: Thank you for all your reviews. There's a little something for you at the end of this chapter. I hop you don't mind. : ) If you do though, just tell me and I'm willing to change it.  
  
Dee: Thank you for your review. It made me realize that I was rushing it a bit. Thank you very much for your help.  
  
Oregano: Thanks so much you spice girl! ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Just thinking about it, Buffy felt herself get sad and anger at the same time. Sad at loss of her friendship with Spike and also angry that he was such a jerk.  
  
'Just when you think you know someone, they turn out to be the complete opposite.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Well needless to say after that they hardly spoke to Spike anymore. Sure he tried to go to the hospital to check on Willow after he had almost killed her but Oz and Xander remained steadfast that he would not be able to visit her. He also tried to apologize to them but after his first insincere apology, none of the gang would believe him.  
  
Pretty soon he dropped out of school to pursue acting full time and now they only got to see him on tv shows and magazine covers. Although the rest of the gang remained firm on their decision to not watch his film, Buffy had gone to see it and no matter how angry she was at him, she had to admit it really was a great film and Spike was wonderful in it.  
  
Buffy never got to go to his premiere though. Since she stopped any form of communication with him, she never talked to him. She never asked when it was or where she acted as if she didn't care. Her mom had said that he had called a few times but she never answered him or called him back. Every letter, every postcard, every email was just sent straight to the trash. Soon enough he finally got the message and stopped.  
  
'I've had enough of this wallowing' Buffy said to herself. "Mom I'm going to go to the mall okay?" Buffy called.  
  
"Okay honey. Have fun." Her mom said back.  
  
Buffy didn't even know what she was going to do at the mall but she just had to do something to get out of the depressing pit she had been in. There was just nothing else to do. She and the gang never went skating anymore after the incident. It was just more painful memories from the past that should remain in the past. She had no one to hang with today since Oz had band practice and Wills was tutoring underprivileged kids. Xander was out of town visiting his aunt Ginger in Oregon and he wouldn't be back till next week.  
  
'I guess I'll just head to the food court and drown my sorrows in food.' Buffy thought as she headed there.  
  
She bought some food and sat down. While eating she did her favorite pastime: People-watching. It was just something she did a lot. Buffy liked to notice little things about people and everytime she watches someone, it's always a different experience. Currently she was watching a little girl throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the mall when.  
  
"Excuse me?" someone asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello young lady. Have you ever thought about getting into acting? You have the face for it." She said.  
  
A little surprised by this woman's sudden interruption of her thoughts, Buffy stammered out: "Uhh. N-no."  
  
"Well here's my card. My name is Ava and I work for superstar agency. Think about what I said, you could be big!"  
  
A/N: Well, Okay so I know it's pretty short but I'm trying to slow it down bit and also trying to get my brain to work. A million thanks to all those who review or even to those who just read my story. Wondering what Buffy will do? Find out soon. (Actually, I'm still wondering myself.) : ) 


	7. chapter seven

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To Alison: Hope you don't mind but there's something for you. Tell me if you do though and I can change it.  
  
To Dee: Thank you again. For the encouragement and advice. I promise to try and make it longer.  
  
To blood red rose: You seem cool. I love your review, it makes me smile when I read it.  
  
To oregano: Read this chapter, you know where I got Po as a last name. Oh yeah in the last chapter did you get the whole Ginger (Xander's aunt)- Oregon (where she lives) connection?  
  
To Ava: thanks for the review. Glad to know you like the actress thing.  
  
Lastly to everyone who else who reviewed or just read my story: Sorry the thank you's were so long but I just had to. But don't think I'll leave you out of it. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
  
Now back to your regularly scheduled story.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
As Buffy walked home she still couldn't make a decision. The offer was so tempting. She had always dreamed of becoming an actress but she never told anyone. Only Spike knew. And she never dreamt in a million years that she would get the opportunity. After all, she had never acted before except that time in second grade where she played flower # 05 in her schools' production of Sleeping beauty. She was too shy to do so. Plus she wouldn't know what to say to the gang and after the whole Spike fiasco, they certainly wouldn't be that ecstatic about it. Plus Buffy didn't think that her mom would agree, it would mean a lot of hard work and sacrifice and that could be a strain. Yet somehow a big part of Buffy wanted to accept this offer, a big part of her wanted to say yes. Part of her knew this could make her dreams come true.  
  
'I need to think about this more and talk to the gang.' Buffy thought as she walked the last few steps before she reached him. 'But I'll go talk to mom now.'  
  
"Mo-om!" Buffy called as she entered her house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So Spike can you tell us what this new movie of yours is all about?" The reporter asked  
  
"Well it's called 'Doughnuts' and I play a cop who falls in love with the owner of a bakery."  
  
"Doughnuts? Isn't that kind of a hard sell for a title?"  
  
"Who wouldn't want to see it? Come on cops love doughnuts, doughnuts are bought in a bakery, bakery owner equals lots of doughnuts for the cop." "Well, now that you put it that way. I guess it makes sense."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So who else is starring in it?"  
  
"Well, as of now it's in pre-production and we're still casting for the female lead. However, the director of the movie is yet again Rupert Giles who as you know directed me in my first movie 'Dawn'."  
  
"Well, are they considering casting Drusilla Cecily, your co-star from 'Dawn' seeing as that you two had a lot of chemistry in that movie?"  
  
"Well, I personally think that that is possible however, remember we are making a different film here. Far different from 'Dawn' and if she were to be cast in 'Doughnuts', I think it would seem too much to people like we were making 'Dawn II'."  
  
"Well that is an interesting perspective. I'm sure that I together with all your fans out there are eagerly anticipating this next film of yours. Thank you very much for your time and good luck with your next film."  
  
"Thank you very much." Spike said as he left.  
  
"That was actor Spike James talking about his next movie 'Doughnuts', and I'm Alison Po reporting for Diamond news."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The week after.  
  
Buffy had been thinking about the offer given to for the whole week already. She talked about it with her mom and that conversation went better than expected. Her mom said that whatever made her happy was something she couldn't deny though it would mean moving in the middle of the school year to live in LA. It would also mean that her mom would have to look for a new job. However despite how hard it was her mom supported her and said to just tell her when and what she has decided so her mom could start arranging things.  
  
Buffy was pretty much decided but she still needed to ask the gang because deep down inside she needed their approval and assurance that she could do it. She was meeting them in the Bronze after school to discuss it with them.  
  
"Hey Buff, Over here!" Xander called as she entered. The bronze was pretty packed that afternoon, more so than usual but luckily they were able to find seats.  
  
"Hey guys Buffy." said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey." Oz greeted.  
  
"Sooooo?" Willow asked bursting with excitement.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What did you want to talk about that was so important?" Willow answered in a rush.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Perky girl."  
  
"Forgive her Buff, she accidentally drank my coffee instead of her decaf on so it's she's going to be like that for awhile." Oz explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So? Don't keep us in suspense. what, what, what?!" Willow asked, her voice getting higher with every word. She was so hyper she was almost bouncing out of her chair.  
  
"Ookay, Wills, you need to calm down."  
  
"No really Buff, we're all kinda curious what you wanted to talk about with us." Xander said  
  
"Okay, here goes. A woman came up to me last week while I was at the mall and."  
  
"And what? Did she try to mug you or something because if she did I'll kill her. Oz go get your van and we'll go search." Willow interrupted.  
  
"Nooo. Oh god no, nothing like that. Boy Wills, you should really not drink coffee. Ever." Buffy said  
  
"I'll be quiet now."  
  
"As I was saying, a woman came up to me, NOT AS A MUGGER, I might add. and sheaskedmeifIwantedtobeanactress." Buffy said the last part so fast that they didn't understand her.  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't take it but you guys have to realize that its.." Buffy said not catching on.  
  
"No, no. I mean what did she say. I didn't quite get it." Xander explained.  
  
"Oh. I said she asked me if I wanted to be an actress."  
  
"Oh." Oz said.  
  
"WHAT? An ACTRESS THAT IS SO COOL!" Willow yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Wills, say that again will you, I think there's someone in the Philippines who didn't hear you." Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry. I'll just sit here. But still wow" Willow said as she sat back down.  
  
"Really?" Xander asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you gonna take it?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask you guys. I mean I really want to but after what happened with he who shall not be named, I didn't know what you guys would think."  
  
"Well, Buff you're our friend and no matter how bad things were with HIM, we won't judge you and the decisions you make based on him." Xander said.  
  
"Thanks Xand. Oz?"  
  
"I think the proper answer should be whatever makes you happy. But as a friend I'd have to say Whatever makes you happy. will make me happy."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said with a smile. "I'd ask you Wills but I'm afraid that you might yell again."  
  
"I won't I think the caffeine is nearly out of my system. Look, I agree with the guys, I mean you're my best friend and I want you to be happy. Just don't turn into a Spike will you?"  
  
"I promise I won't. So about this offer? Definitely yes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not just a yes, but a HELL YES!" Willow said. "Sorry. Not so out of my system as I thought."  
  
"Thanks you guys but there is one more thing." Buffy said.  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm going to have to move."  
  
"Oh. well I guess it's only for the best." Xander said.  
  
"yeah, to be nearer LA and all." Oz said.  
  
"I'll miss you." Wills said "But don't worry it's not that far just like two hours or so but we can still see each other when you're not busy right?"  
  
"Of course how can I not."  
  
"Great." Willow said.  
  
"So it's settled, tonight I go call Ava."  
  
"Ava?" Oz asked.  
  
"The woman who came up to me. She's an agent." Buffy explained.  
  
"Yeah I guess you better." Xander said.  
  
And when she came home that afternoon, Buffy did.  
  
  
  
A/N: well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make it longer because I read your reviews and when I looked at the past chapters I realized that you guys were right, they were too short.  
  
Doughnuts is actually a fic I was writing at the same time with my other fic "proof". I know I know it sounds kinda hokey but well.I actually started writing it long before I started Star. However, I reached a moot point at chapter two and I didn't know what direction to take it so I stopped it. So I stopped writing both. Who knows I might continue it when I'm finished with Star. (I'm having a hard time enough with both Star and Proof that to add a third one would kill me. I'm not complaining or anything though because I love it.  
  
To tiny bunny aka orange berry weary: If you're reading this then you've found me. 


	8. chapter eight

Star  
  
  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
To Alison: Sorry about the wrong spelling. I've changed it. : )  
  
To Rosie: I hope you don't min me using your name. If you do just tell me. I can change it.  
  
To blood red rose: Thanks for the review. Read this chapter and tell me if you mind. I'm also willing to change if you do.  
  
To North Star: I'm not even sure that you still read this story but if you do and mind that I used your name just tell me.  
  
To Oregano: Thanks for telling me about the whole cut thing between scenes. There really should have been a partition between the interview and bronze part. It's just that my Microsoft word is weird. I don't even know how to make bold words appear.  
  
To everyone else: Thank you for reading and/or reviewing my story. Remember to review and give your name gives you a chance to be part of the story itself.  
  
*Sorry this chapter took so long.  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
" Oh god, I can't take this any longer." Buffy said. "It's too hard."  
  
"Of course you can doll, look it's only you and this other girl. Remember when I told you this movie is the one everyone is vying for... well, now you know I wasn't kidding. Why do you think the process is so long? But you've got a good chance of getting it. All you have is this last screen test with the lead actor and your done." Ava said.  
  
"Thanks Ava. I just needed to let it out. You know you didn't have to be here, when the auditions started out, no one else had their agents with them. I seem to be taking so much of your time."  
  
"It's your first audition Buffy and I didn't want to leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks. Again." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy Summers? They want you to come in now." A production assistant said.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go."  
  
"I'll wait right here. Good luck." Ava said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Buffy Summers? Hi, I'm Rosie, the producer of the movie. Today we want you to screen test with the lead actor of 'Blood Red Rose'.  
  
"Blood Red Rose? I thought the movie was untitled." Buffy asked.  
  
"It's the tentative title. Anyway, Buffy this is Riley Finn, he's the lead actor. We want you to do this scene." Rosie said as she gave Buffy a part of the script.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So? How's the movie doing?" Spike asked Angel  
  
"Which movie? Dawn? It's doing great. Box office receipts show that it is not only a mash hit in the United states but also worldwide as well. If you're referring to Doughnuts... well it's still in pre-production."  
  
"What the hell is taking it so bloody long?"  
  
"You know Spike, most actors love these times when their not required to do any work yet but to just relax, you should learn that."  
  
"Funny. It just so happens that I love my work very much."  
  
"Well if you love it so much, why don't you do some research on your role to make your portrayal more authentic."  
  
"That's a capital idea. I will do that. Soon. It's too early to do so. I bet they haven't even cast a leading lady yet. How many cities have they gone looking for this perfect girl?"  
  
"Well, you know the director is very particular about these things and how all the elements should be perfect."  
  
"I bloody know that. I had to work with him and princess on my first film. Bloody mad chap if you ask me. You already know my opinion on the bint."  
  
"Well, you can't really do anything about it now can you? At least you know that you're making a quality movie." Angel tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah, unless I get driven insane first."  
  
"You survived him once, you can do it again."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I think their getting closer to choosing someone anyway. The studio is pressuring them to pick someone to start filming right away. After all you have a set release date already."  
  
"Good. I actually thought they were going with that red hair bimbo with big boobs I screen tested with. Cookie? Was that her name?"  
  
"Candy." Angel corrected. "Well, the studio loved her, something about appeal to male viewers but Mr. Giles hated her. Too flaky he said."  
  
"What about that other girl, Margarita? The Latin J-Lo looking one? The one they brought all the way from Mexico?"  
  
"The studio executives said she was pretty but they agreed with Mr. Giles that you couldn't understand a thing she said."  
  
"Well, they are the only two that I ever screen tested with. God, how picky are they."  
  
"Very. They just want to make the best movie that they can. I mean this movie is costing them some serious dough."  
  
"I remember my audition for 'Dawn', I almost peed in my pants."  
  
"I know. You told me this already and believe me everytime you do, it does not get better."  
  
"I am so bored. Are you doing anything today? Any other clients to see."  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty busy today. I've got a million things to do in fact I've got a meeting in a few minutes."  
  
"Well I better get out here anyway. Maybe I'll go play golf. Bye." Spike said as he left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few hours later...  
  
" Okay, we've seen all we need to see. Buffy could you come in first." Rosie said to both Buffy and the other girl.  
  
"Here we go." Buffy whispered to Ava as she stood up and followed.  
  
"Ms. Summers please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, let's cut to the chase. Ms. Summers we've been discussing about it and we feel that the role is..."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's not that long. Again. But I really had a bad case of writer's block. Plus I was really busy this weekend with our school having it's fair and with all the exams I'm having. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I know it was pretty boring and about 99% of what I wrote about the audition process is totally fake. But I still hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	9. chapter nine

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To Luv: Glad to know you're enjoying. I write AU stories (which you probably already know) Sorry bit slow. Just finished writing long chapters of both proof and star. You should read proof. It's sort of AU. Watch out also for my two new stories (which are also AU) which I will begin writing as soon as I'm finished with both proof and star. Thank you so much for your compliment I am very honored. : )  
  
To Oregano: It might be kind of hard for me to update what with you and strangling me and all...  
  
To Dee: Thank you yet again for the help and being inspiration-y. Glad to know I'm not the only one going through the evil thing called writers block. Thanks also for the encouragement especially about the audition process. I admit I know nothing. Anyway there's something for you. Hope you don't mind. If you do just tell me and I can change it.  
  
To Kay: Hopefully this next chapter will tell you what happens.  
  
To Wbulldogs: What can I say? Thanks for your review. I am very happy that you're enjoying it. Love your name by the way. Very... interesting. : )  
  
To everyone else: If you read, I like you but if you review, I love you.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"... you didn't get it." Rosie said.  
  
After hearing this, all Buffy could say was : "Oh."  
  
"Yes, however the studio executives saw your screen test and they loved you that they want you to audition for this other film their making Doughnuts I think was the name."  
  
"Oh." Was still all Buffy could say. She couldn't believe it. First they tell her she didn't get the part then they tell her the studio wants her for another film. It was... surreal.  
  
"So are you willing to do it. The studio of course will give you the script to read over to help you make your decision."  
  
"Well, I guess I'd like to read the script first."  
  
"Okay. Joy!" Rosie called  
  
"Yes maam?" Joy, her assistant said as she came.  
  
"Could you please give me the script that I asked for you to get?"  
  
"Yes maam."  
  
A few minutes later Joy came back holding the movie script.  
  
"Thank you Joy. That will be all." Rosie said as she took the script and gave it to Buffy.  
  
"Here you go. It's pretty much the whole story but there could always be changes."  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'll read it and get back to you. You are a producer on this other film right. Cause if your not, could I now whom I should contact in case I want to."  
  
"Yes I am a producer. Just call the studio and they can contact me about an audition. You better make up your mind fast. The studio is pressuring and the director might choose someone already." Rosie warned.  
  
"Alright I will. Thank you. I'm going to go now and get started on reading this."  
  
"Alright Buffy. Goodbye." "Joy!" she called again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you call in the other girl?"  
  
When Buffy exited the room, Ava came to her right away and asked:"So? What happened?"  
  
" I didn't get it." Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry Buffy. It's their loss believe me." Then noticing the script she was holding "What's that?"  
  
"It's the script of another movie they want me to audition for." Buffy said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah but I said I'd read it first and get back to them."  
  
"Oh. Okay, but as your agent tell me if you want to. It's my job to call them after all."  
  
"Sure. Well let's go. I want to get right on this."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Ava" Buffy said as she entered Ava's office.  
  
"Yeah?" Ava answered.  
  
"I want to do this movie. I've read it and it is amazing." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Alright then. I'll call the studio to set up an audition right away."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The very next day...  
  
"Wow, that was fast." Buffy said as he and Ava yet again waited in the halls of the studio for Buffy's audition. "I guess they must be getting desperate."  
  
"I guess so. Do you know your lines?" Ava asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. Why are you so worried?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that you might forget especially since you were given such a short period of time."  
  
"Don't worry, it wasn't that long."  
  
Just then, "Buffy? Their ready for you." Joy, Rosie's assistant called.  
  
"Good luck." Ava said as Buffy followed Joy.  
  
When Buffy entered she saw Rosie and two other people.  
  
"Hello Buffy." Rosie said with a smile. "Glad to see you again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well before we get started I'd like to introduce you to Dee, another producer of the film and Mr. Giles, the film's director."  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello." Dee replied.  
  
"Charmed." Mr. Giles said.  
  
'Mr. Giles, Mr. Giles, where have I heard that name from before.' Buffy thought to herself. Then it dawned on her 'Oh yeah, he directed Dawn.'  
  
"So Buffy, do you know your lines?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said.  
  
"Good. Unfortunately the lead actor of the film isn't here today. So Joy will read your lines with you."  
  
Buffy went to her place and auditioned.  
  
After the scene was finished, Buffy saw Mr. Giles, Rosie and Dee conferring. 'Oh God. They hated me.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Wasn't she was marvelous," Rosie said.  
  
"I agree." Dee said. "Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm... Not bad, she was very good and believable."  
  
"So? Do you think we have found her?" Rosie asked.  
  
"I like her very much and I think because you say that the studio likes her that she is perfect for the role. Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Well... I am a bit worried by her lack of acting experience..." Mr. Giles said.  
  
"But you hired Mr. James for 'Dawn' and that was his first movie role." Rosie pointed out.  
  
"That was different. He had a certain... charisma!" Mr. Giles said.  
  
"You just liked him cause you fancied him." Rosie pointed out.  
  
"What that is not true. I have a boyfriend Ms. Rosie thank you very much."  
  
Rosie and Dee both looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"What? Oh fine. He was hot, you can't deny it." Mr. Giles said to his defense.  
  
"See? Even if it was his first time on the big screen he was fantastic. The movie was a hit and all the critics loved him." Dee pointed out.  
  
"Why do you think I cast him again?" Giles asked.  
  
"Cause you like seeing him?" Rosie joked.  
  
"Very bloody funny. Haha."  
  
"We are getting off topic. So is she the one?" Rosie asked.  
  
"I say she is." Rosie said.  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Dee asked  
  
"Well..."  
  
"May I remind you that the studio is pressuring us to cast soon or else they might replace you."  
  
"Well she does have a certain realness to her acting and I feel she could give real depth to the role. Plus if this movie is a hit, I could be credited for making a star of her. I agree." Mr. Giles finally consented.  
  
"Great!" Rosie said as the three of them turned back to Buffy who looked really worried.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" Mr. Giles asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are pleased o say that you got the part."  
  
"What? I did? Oh my god, of my god, OH MY GOD!" Buffy screamed as she jumped up and down. She then ran over to the and gave them each a hug all the while saying, "Thank you thank you thank you."  
  
After that Buffy calmed down bit though the smile still hadn't left her face.  
  
"Well call your agency in a few days and send them the contracts for you to sign. I suggest you might want to start researching for your role. Shooting will start in less than a month." Mr. Giles said.  
  
"Okay, yes I will. Thank you."  
  
"We'll see you soon." Rosie said.  
  
Buffy went out and Ava spotted her.  
  
"Judging from that smile I'd say you got it?" Ava inquired.  
  
Buffy just smiled wider.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it especially with the knowledge that I don't have to write any more audition scenes. (I hope) They were way to hard to make up. : ) Thank you for all you reviews and I hope you aren't tired yet of waiting till they meet again. I promise you guys, they will soon. 


	10. chapter ten

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To blood red rose: I am so, so, so sorry if I offended you. A thousand apologies and more. Plus, I was never planning a Buffy and Riley thing so don't worry.  
  
To Oregano: Thank you. I was having a hard time writing and all what with you strangling me and all.  
  
To Dee: Thank you. For what? What else but everything. Your reviews are very important to me. They always pick me especially when I'm too lazy to write. (Not that I'm saying other reviews don't.) When I got my first ever review, I couldn't stop smiling at the computer for five straight minutes.  
  
* Okay I'm totally babbling already. This happens when I lack sleep.  
  
To everyone: I know I usually mention almost everyone who review in my thank you's, I even write them in my stories. I'm sorry though that I can't do that tonight. Or this morning since it's currently very very early. So I'm really sorry but still Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Or read and didn't review. Not a problem. Thank you to you also. This is a very short chapter, which I must say is totally because of the mood I was feeling when I wrote it. (which was sleepy, if you want to know.) Hopefully you guys still enjoy my story. Thank you again. : )  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Spike! Guess what?" Angel asked excitedly as Spike entered his office.  
  
"What?" Spike asked a little annoyed. Angel had interrupted him while he was playing golf and this time he almost broke a hundred. Unfortunately he wasn't able to finish his game since Angel had called him about something.  
  
"The movie... they've found someone."  
  
"Really?" Now this had piqued Spike's interest. "Great! So who the bloody hell did they pick. If you tell me its Drusilla I'll stake myself."  
  
"Stake yourself? Really now Spike...You've been watching too many horror movies. What do you think you are a vampire?" Angel commented slightly veering off topic.  
  
"Uh huh but really who'd they pick?" Spike asked.  
  
"Some newcomer. I heard she's real pretty though. Buffy something was her name. Summers I think. Yeah that's it, Buffy Summers."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. No need to shout t me. Look I know you were kinda hoping for some big name star but you know Mr. Giles. He's picky. He'll pick whomever he wants whether she be some no name struggling actress or the highest paid one in all of the industry."  
  
'What? No I wasn't shouting because of that."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I-I-I sort of know Buffy."  
  
"So? What's the problem with that? Won't that be easier, working with someone your friends with?"  
  
"I said I knew her, I never said we were friends."  
  
"Whoa. Sounds like a sore spot. Can I ask why?"  
  
"No I would really rather you not. It's a little something called my personal life."  
  
"Spike, you've been here like what five months? I thought you would have learned by now."  
  
"Learned what?" Spike asked puzzled.  
  
"That in this business, there's no such thing as a personal life. Especially since you're in the limelight now. The press is hungry and they'll stop at nothing. So now tell me. I am your agent after all, I have to know these things."  
  
"Look she's was an old friend okay. Lets' just say that it was my fault cause I was a jackass and all..."  
  
"So what, you turned your back on her when you got famous or something?" Angel asked.  
  
"You really creep me out because sometimes you know too much." Spike said. "But that is about correct. I was total asshole and now she hates me."  
  
"Well suck it up man and swallow you pride. You're going to have to work together. Maybe you could apologize. I think that a movie is always better if costars actually like each other."  
  
"Believe me, I've tried apologizing. But there was something that happened and even with your whole reverse psychology mumbo jumbo, I'm not telling you what."  
  
"Fine, be that way. If someone from the press finds out, then you're a dead man."  
  
"Why are you worrying about it so much. It's not like you're my publicist or anything."  
  
"I know I'm not. But I'm your agent so I have to look out for you."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So suck up pride and apologize again and again till she forgives you?" Angel asked  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Spike answered.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Buffy had exactly two weeks to get ready for her role but with Ava's help she knew she could get it done. She was going to be tutored on set since she would be missing a lot of classes. She still had no idea though who her leading man was but she didn't really mind. After all, they would be working together for two to three months so that was plenty of enough time to get to know him. Little did she know that during the first day of shooting she would meet her leading man and realize that he was all too familiar...  
  
Buffy walked to the set that Monday morning two weeks after she got the part. Today, she was told, was just a reading of al the actors to see how well they jelled together. When she entered the room where they were doing the reading she stopped in her tracks. Spike. He was sitting there from across the table. Oh no., a thought entered her mind, he can't be... her leading man. Suddenly she was handed a script and sure enough written on it was Spike's name as the lead character.  
  
"Oh good Buffy you're here. We can get started." Mr. Giles said. "Okay now everyone..."  
  
Even though she was supposed to listen she couldn't she found herself staring at Spike and he was doing the same thing. Spike gave her a tiny smile from across the table where he was sitting and Buffy felt that she needed to get out of there. So suddenly stood up which made Mr. Giles stop speaking.  
  
"Buffy, is anything wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I just need to get some air. Excuse me." And with that Buffy ran out the door.  
  
'Well that went well.' Spike thought to himself.  
  
A/N: So they finally meet again. I know, they just looked at each other. Jut wait till the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this one though. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. : ) 


	11. chapter eleven

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To blood red rose: Well you never know, you might really have been.  
  
To everyone: Sorry it took a little long, exams are evil after all. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Well... what was that all about?" Mr. Giles asked as he faced Rosie and Dee.  
  
"Maybe she was nervous." Dee said.  
  
"Probably." Rosie said.  
  
"Well, I can't make a movie without her people."  
  
"I'll go get her." Rosie offered.  
  
"No." Spike suddenly said. "I will." When they all looked at him he quickly said : "You know, to build a good relationship with my costar and all that rot."  
  
"Alright." Mr. Giles said as he left.  
  
After Spike closed the door, Rosie turned to him and said:" Wonder what's THAT all about?"  
  
"That what?" Dee asked.  
  
"You know. Spike going after her. I highly doubt it's to build a good relationship with her."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Dee asked.  
  
"Oh god dearie, isn't it obvious? It seems that out Mr. James is smitten with her."  
  
"After one look?"  
  
"Hey I said smitten not in love." Mr. Giles said.  
  
"That is true." Dee conceded. "Anyway, you know I still can't believe we hired Scott Hope to be in this film."  
  
"What's wrong with Scott?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Don't you know? Everyone who has worked with him has said how difficult he is to work with. They say he's a total jerk." Dee explained.  
  
"Really now." Mr. Giles said. "Very interesting."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe it. Stupid Buffy. Stupid stupid Buffy. Can't check out who the hell else is staring in this movie can you?" Buffy asked herself.  
  
"Stupid stupid," Buffy mumbled to herself as she sat down on a chair. She was so embarrassed especially since she ran out of there. " I should have been strong." Buffy thought. "God, I can't believe it. Here I go thinking I could be an actress without thinking that maybe I might have to work with him. Oh God."  
  
Buffy was so caught up in worrying that she didn't notice that someone had sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Scott Hope. I'm kinda lost could you help me?"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up immediately. "Wow you're the Scott Hope. Star of Titanic VI. I'm Buffy Summers by the way." Buffy was a bit startled especially since she never expected to meet him much less see him in real life. Ever.  
  
"Buffy Summers huh? Well I guess we're working together."  
  
"Wow, we are? Does that mean you're playing Kyle?"  
  
"Who the main character? No I'm playing Jack, Kyle's best friend. I thought that role would be a complete departure from my last one since now I get to play the antagonist. Unfortunately I don't get the girl, though after meeting you I wish I would."  
  
Buffy felt herself blush at his compliment and at the same time got her fears confirmed. Spike would be playing Kyle. her love interest. That meant she would have to kiss him. 'Oh God.'  
  
"What we're you thinking about just now? With that look I'd say a pet of yours just died."  
  
"No nothing like that."  
  
"Well then what were you doing out here. Don't tell me you're lost too."  
  
"No, I just... needed to get some air."  
  
"I see. Well don't you think we should go in? I heard Mr. Giles is very temperamental."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked part worried part insecure because she still felt as though she'd suck.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll protect you." Scott said as he shined his pearly white teeth at her when he smiled. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Okay. I'll lead the way since you don't know where to go." Buffy and Scott stood up just as spike finally found her.  
  
"Buffy... I-I..." Spike stopped when he saw Scott.  
  
"Hi! I'm Scott Hope, you must be Spike James?" Scott asked as he held out his hand to shake Spike's hand.  
  
Spike took his hand and shook it. "I am. Well if you are who you say then they're expecting you so we can start." Spike said not taking his eyes of Scott who was standing unnaturally close to Buffy. Buffy meanwhile wouldn't meet his eyes, which just frustrated him even more.  
  
"Let's go." Spike said bitingly as he led the way.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Okay people. We're done for the day. Be here again same time tomorrow so we can begin shooting okay?" Mr. Giles asked.  
  
He was answered by yes's by the people all around.  
  
"Good see you then."  
  
As Buffy left, Spike thought it was the best time to talk to her.  
  
"Buff..." He started only to be cut off by Scott asking Buffy if she'd like a ride home.  
  
"I'd love to." Buffy answered with a smile. They left through the front door leaving Spike standing there all by himself.  
  
A/N: I know it's still a bit shorter that what should be usual but guess what back, back again? That's right my old friend Writer's block! Not sure if it ever really left anyway. Anyway, hopefully you guys like this chapter. I know, Scott Hope. SCOTT HOPE! Could I have picked anyone worse? (Apart from Riley.) At least he brings something to the story. What you might ask? Competition baby! Can't make it too easy for Spike now can I? ; ) 


	12. chapter twelve

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
(%%%%%) means that they're acting  
  
Star: Thank you and yes it's true, writer's block really is a B.  
  
Everyone: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and now read on...  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
The next day...  
  
Buffy walked into the studio a bit. Today was the first day of shooting and despite Spike's presence nothing could stop her from enjoying it. She checked and saw that she was just on time. She looked at her script one last time.  
  
"There you are." Rosie said. "This is Brandy, your assistant for now and she'll help you find your way to different places. She'll bring you to make- up. No time to go to your trailer for now. You've got to get to wardrobe after." After saying this Rosie rushed off.  
  
"Hi I'm Brandy. Follow me and I'll take you to make-up."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
As they walked, Buffy realized just how big the set was. She never expected it to be this big.  
  
They finally reached make-up and after almost two hours she went to wardrobe. For today's first scene, Buffy was supposed to meet Kyle, Spike's character for the first time. After changing, she was brought to the diner set where they meet.  
  
'Wonder where Spike is...' Buffy thought as she sat down on her chair.  
  
Finally after about five minutes Spike arrived wearing a police uniform. He was playing a cop after all. He sat down next to her waiting for Mr. Giles who as it so happened was stuck in traffic on the way to the set.  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Buffy not wanting to talk to him and Spike to scared to talk to her. Finally Spike couldn't take it anymore...  
  
"Buff..." he started  
  
"What?" Buffy said icily.  
  
"Look Buffy, I don't know what to say, I never even knew you were an actress so I did not know you would be here."  
  
"Well, I am so sorry for not telling you about it." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"This movie, it will suffer Buff. The audience can tell when the two main characters don't like each other."  
  
"I don't not just like you Spike, the feeling I have for you is bordering on hate."  
  
"I know, what I did before is unforgivable but..."  
  
"But what? God... you could have killed her Spike, did you know that?"  
  
"Of course I knew. It was a stupid immature prank. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."  
  
"How can you say that? If you had shown that tape to people... you just don't understand do you?"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"It's not the physical hurt which you caused on Willow which is why we are so mad at you though it is part of it. It's the emotional hurt. You played us Spike, you played us like we were never friends at all." Buffy said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"God, Buff. I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do? I've regretted that day and every decision I made then because of what I did. If you were to ask me why, I couldn't give you an answer."  
  
"That's right, because there is no answer, No excuse for what you did."  
  
"I know that, don't you think I know that. Look, I don't want to argue with you."  
  
"Then why did you speak in the first place, you knew it was going to happen."  
  
"I wanted to ask for forgiveness."  
  
"I'm not the only one who was hurt Spike."  
  
"I know that. But you were a start, all I really want is a new start." Spike said as he reached his hand out for Buffy to shake.  
  
Buffy just looked at it.  
  
Looking and Feeling foolish, Spike just put his hand down and once again they lapsed into silence.  
  
Good thing Mr. Giles arrived and they got ready to shoot.  
  
"People, people! Places please. I assume you know all your lines. We are doing scene 25 today, that's page 56." Mr. Giles said.  
  
Spike and Buffy left their chairs and headed to their markers.  
  
"Dear, what's with your eyes, they look a bit puffy. Make-up." Mr. Giles called out as he saw Buffy.  
  
Suddenly make-up artists from all side, brushing, applying and all that bombarded Buffy. After a few seconds they left and she heard Mr. Giles yell action. Buffy stood on the yellow X on the floor wiping the diner's counter.  
  
%%%%%  
  
*clink clink*  
  
The little bell on the door sounded as the door was opened.  
  
Spike: "Hey are you still open?"  
  
Buffy: "Oh um sorry we're."  
  
Spike: "Yes?"  
  
Buffy: "Oh. sorry we're closed. All I've got left is coffee."  
  
Spike: "Oh well I'm not much of a coffee drinker. I was kinda hoping you had some hot chocolate you know, with those little marshmallows. but that's alright, sorry to bother you."  
  
Buffy: "That's okay. Come back tomorrow, we'll have some by then"  
  
Spike: "Okay, I'll do that. By the way I'm Kyle."  
  
Buffy: "I'm Kay. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Spike: "Nice to meet you too. Well, I guess I'll head out now, I've taken up enough of your time, goodnight."  
  
Buffy: "Night."  
  
Spike went out the door.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Cut! Okay people that was very good. But we'll run it one more time. The lighting was terrible, plus what's up with you two?" Mr. Giles asked Buffy and Spike. "You two did not look so pleased to see each other. That was the point of this scene. Forget what I said about it being good. I am at a loss on how to describe it. You two looked dead!" Mr. Giles was yelling by then.  
  
Buffy was feeling bad about this. After all, this was her first movie so naturally she felt as if it were her fault.  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy as Mr. Giles continued his rant. He could see that she was very close to tears for the second time that day. He had to do something.  
  
"Oy! Mr. Giles!" Spike called.  
  
"Yes Mr. James?" Mr. Giles said a bit softening. He was never able to resist Spike.  
  
"It- It's my bloody fault so you don't have to yell at Buffy. You should just yell at me. It's my fault since I-I stayed up late last night... um... watching a rerun of Oprah?" Spike said as he lied and at the same time mentally berated himself. 'Oprah, you had to say Oprah?!?! Stupid prick.'  
  
"Well whatever. Fine, I am sorry Ms. Summers. Mr. James I trust that next time no matter what time you sleep you will be ready to shoot. We'll talk later about Oprah, I missed last night's episode and I was wondering what happened." Mr. Giles said as he wandered over to lighting.  
  
Seeing as Buffy was still a bit shocked and thinking it was still about Mr. Giles yelling at her, he went to her and said: "Don't worry about it Buffy, he's all bark, no bite."  
  
Buffy wasn't able to respond to this as they were both bombarded by make-up artists. After that they re-shot the scene again. After the third time, Mr. Giles deemed it convincing enough. He then went to another part of the set to film another scene without Buffy and Spike, which gave Buffy the perfect time to talk to Spike. Seeing Spike walking briskly away from the set, Buffy called out to him.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Yeah?" Spike said not turning around, still visibly hurt by her not accepting his offer of friendship.  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about pet." He said softly.  
  
"Yes you do, you don't watch 'Oprah' Spike."  
  
"Fine, I just thought you needed the help."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said a bit taken a back by what he did.  
  
"Your welcome." Spike said as he began walking again.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called again as she ran in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Spike asked as they were face to face.  
  
Buffy didn't answer him. Instead she lifted her right hand for him to shake. "Truce?"  
  
Spike was surprised at this but still managed to shake her hand "Truce."  
  
A/N: See? Spike not so EVIL. Actually decent human. Also the thing with Scott Hope, I swear my memory is failing me. How could I forget Parker of all people?!?! Thank you to everyone who reminded me that little factoid. 


	13. chapter thirteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
After their truce, Buffy and Spike got along better. Buffy learned to be more comfortable in front of the camera with Spike's help after all they did have a lot of scenes together. Yet somehow, whenever they'd have a scene with Scott, Spike couldn't help but feel a little tug at his heart. It's not like Buffy and Scott were dating and well come to think of it Spike and Buffy never really dated as well. Yet now, things were different and Spike slowly realized that maybe he actually had feelings for Buffy. Feelings of more than friendship and finally it hit him: 'Was he jealous?'  
  
Spike wasn't sure of his answer until the day that he had to shoot his first kissing scene with Buffy. He was a nervous wreck about it. What's worse was that Scott had decided to come and watch since he was free at that time. When it was time for it, Buffy and him went to their marks said their lines then he took her into him arms and kissed her. When their lips touched it was as if the whole room had faded away and it was just the two of them there. It was a perfect kiss and spike couldn't help but notice how right the feeling of having her in his arms seemed. A few seconds later Mr. Giles yelled cut and it was over.  
  
"Well, well, well, well, Normally I would have two or three more takes till I get the perfect shot but nothing could come closer to perfection than that. So let's move on to the next scene people."  
  
Spike went to Buffy and asked: "So how was it? Your first on-screen kiss."  
  
"I was so nervous." Buffy confided.  
  
Suddenly Scott was by their side. "Great job." He told Buffy. "Hey tomorrow is a free day. No shooting. Do you want to go sho..."  
  
Spike cut him off. "We should really... um... practice and run over our lines so as not to waste time tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"Um, well sure okay. That's the right thing to do especially since Mr. Giles is so hard to please."  
  
"Yes, yes exactly. Good thinking Spike." Scott said. "Hey I think Mr. Giles is calling us over, let's go." As he and Buffy left.  
  
Spike stood there for a while, he couldn't believe what had gone over him. He really was jealous!  
  
"Mr. James!" Mr. Giles called as Spike went over there.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The rest of the weeks went by with a blur. Spike's feelings grew but he never acted on them especially since Buffy seemed to not feel anything more than friendship about him. No point in embarrassing himself by declaring his love. Also if he did that, Buffy might get mad and why ruin their renewed friendship.  
  
Buffy though was feeling the same way, but she never acted on her feelings either feeling as though Spike might just laugh at her.  
  
Time went by and pretty soon, the movie was finished and they were already celebrating the wrap party...  
  
There was a festive mood all around. After three months of hard work of filming, the movie was done and now all they had to do was unwind. The whole cast and all the crew were there. Even some of the producers were there. Mr. Giles even brought his boyfriend Vladimir. Everyone was happy... except for two people that is. Spike and Buffy. They both had feelings for each other yet neither willing to take the first step and make a move. Neither was willing to take the risk.  
  
Buffy was currently talking to some people while Spike was alone near the drinks getting some water to drink. Buffy saw that he was alone and excused herself. She wanted to talk to him before they separated. After all, they wouldn't see each other everyday anymore not like when they were filming.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said as she came up to him.  
  
"Buffy, hey! How are you?"  
  
"Okay, how about you?"  
  
"Oh you know, same old, same old."  
  
"Gosh, I can't believe it's over. It seems like yesterday when I first stepped onto the set. Remember that first meeting?"  
  
"How could I not?" Spike asked back. "You should have seen your face when you saw me. It was a mixture of hate and shock.'  
  
"Yeah, but It got better. At least I don't hate you anymore." Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Spike said looking into her eyes.  
  
After that they both became quiet. Both of them didn't know what to say next. They just looked at each other. Neither breaking eye contact. It was as if there was an invisible force between them that made them unable to tear their eyes away from each other. Spike though: 'Well. It's now or never.' As he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Suddenly Scott appeared. "Hey guys, great party isn't it? Hey Buffy, we still on for tomorrow?" Scott asked.  
  
"Uh, what did you say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, we still on right?'  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Buffy confirmed.  
  
"Cool." Scott said as he walked away.  
  
The wheels in Spike's head were turning already though. 'Thank God, at least I didn't kiss her. I would have looked stupid. She has a date tomorrow, and if I had kissed her Scott might have killed me.' Spike thought with both relief and sadness. Relief that he wouldn't cause any problems and sad because he had to let Buffy go. There was already someone else.  
  
"So, Spike..." Buffy began.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go." Spike said.  
  
"But what about the party?"  
  
"I can't stay. Sorry luv. I have an early casting call tomorrow." Spike lied  
  
"Oh, I understand." Buffy said a disappointment creeping into her voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess this is goodbye for now." Spike said as he hugged her. Holding on to her for a little longer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy said.  
  
A/N: I know, I jumped a lot of time. I just didn't really want to deal with anymore acting scenes. Also I know the kissing part was not so nice. Take into account though that's it was the first time I have written one. Sorry it took so long. Something's wrong and I can't seem to upload. I just asked my friend to upload this for me, hopefully she'll continue to help me or else I might never be able to finish. 


	14. chapter fourteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
That night when Buffy got home, she immediately called Willow. After the third ring Willow finally answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Wills, how are you?"  
  
"Sleepy. But well, how was it? The party I mean."  
  
"What else could you mean? It was okay. Not really so much tears and stuff like that though I gotta admit I'm going to miss some people."  
  
"Including Spike?"  
  
"Including Spike. Believe it or not Spike was actually pretty nice just like he was before Hollywood soaked up his brain."  
  
"I know, I know. You always say that everytime you call. It's always Spike this and Spike that. I get it. I'm glad you two rebuilt your friendship but if I were you I wouldn't mention it to Xander and especially Oz. They might have a coronary."  
  
"What about you Wills, how do you feel? I mean you almost died... I still can't forget it."  
  
"You should. I almost have. I don't even think about it that much anymore. In fact, some part of me has already forgiven Spike and moved on. If you really want this friendship thing with Spike to work out then you gotta forgive him as well and learn to let go."  
  
"I have. I mean for the months of filming we've gotten pretty tight again. Of course it won't rally be the same anymore now since the movie's done but... I just hope he doesn't turn into super jerk again."  
  
"Yeah I hope so too. So what are you doing tomorrow, it being Saturday and all?"  
  
"I'm going to lunch with Scott. Then I don't know what. I'm sure it will be okay, it's not like anyone would recognize Scott or me."  
  
"Yeah, but pretty soon after this movie comes out people definitely will."  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, I won't keep you, goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
the next day...  
  
Spike was yet again back at the studio. It seems the studio loved him so much that they offered him a three-picture deal. Knowing how fast paced everything works in LA, the very next day after he wrapped up 'Doughnuts' he was already going back to get ready for his next movie. He had already got the part but they needed to find the other actors.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Dru?" Spike asked incredulously. "You're here too?"  
  
"Mmh hmm. I have a new film that I'm auditioning for."  
  
"Oh that's great." Spike said sarcastically. Drusilla though didn't catch on.  
  
"I know isn't it? I hope I get it, the story just sounds so sweet."  
  
"Isn't it a horror film!?!?!"  
  
"I know! I love horror films, especially those with vampires."  
  
"Ookay. Well Dru not so bloody nice to see you again but I gotta go. I'm late enough as it is. Bye"  
  
Dru still trying to decipher what he said was just able to greet him goodbye.  
  
So Spike began to walk again toward where he was supposed to go on the way there he ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry." Spike said as he looked at whom he bumped into. She was a very pretty girl. Long brown hair and dark brown eyes. The only thing not pretty was the scowl forming in her face.  
  
"Hey Buddy watch where you're going." The mystery woman exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, I said sorry." Spike exclaimed as he walked away.  
  
Spike finally reached the room where he was going without any further interruptions.  
  
"Spike your late." Rosie said as she spotted him. Rosie was going to be an executive producer for this new film he was making.  
  
"I know, sorry. Hey did you know Dru's here?" Rosie was also one of the producers for 'Dawn' and she knew how Drusilla was so she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Oh god, you've got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope, she spotted me and called me over. I swear five minutes with her is a lifetime. Tell me you're going to do everything in your power to make sure she's not cast. I don't think I can deal with the loony for that long again."  
  
"I'll try, but you know she was cast before by the director."  
  
"What do you mean by the director? You don't mean?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Again? But that's like three times in a row already.""  
  
"Well as Mr. Giles puts it this new film will be his masterpiece. In the horror genre of course."  
  
"Doesn't he say that with every film he makes?"  
  
"Yeah well, the studio loves him and you gotta admit he's pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So are we getting this thing on the way or what?"  
  
Spike and Rosie walked over to the table where the auditions were going to be held and waited a for Mr. Giles.  
  
"He's supposed to be here by now. He's already cast one part apart from yours and so he's bringing the other actor in."  
  
"Ten bucks say it's his boyfriend." Spike offered Rosie.  
  
Unfortunately Mr. Giles had just come in and heard this.  
  
"What? I would never." Mr. Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, didn't see you there. Sorry." Spike said sheepishly.  
  
"Would never what?" A British voice asked him from his back. Spike turned around and got the biggest shock of his life.  
  
A/N: I can upload again! Anyway, wonder who this new person is? I bet you'll never guess. ; ) 


	15. chapter fifteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Bloody hell! There are two of you!" Spike exclaimed as he looked at the Giles in front of him and the Giles behind him.  
  
"Rosie save yourself, it's the attack of the clones" Spike said as he continued to stare at the two of them.  
  
"Hello" said the Mr. Giles in front of him. "I'm Gilbert Giles, Rupert's twin brother." Gilbert said as he reached him hand to shake spike's hand who at the moment was still frozen trying to process the information just given to him."  
  
"See, as I said, I would never hire my boyfriend. After all he's all mine."  
  
"Oh put a sock in it Rupert." Gilbert said.  
  
"Hey, hey. When we are here I am the boss. Even if you were born five minutes earlier. Don't forget if it weren't for me you would have no job." Rupert snipped.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me. After all it's not my fault that casting directors in this town can't see talent if it was dangled in front of their botoxed faces... But other than that thanks."  
  
"No worries, you're my big brother after all."  
  
"So you two are twins?" Spike asked as he finally stepped out of his trance.  
  
"Yup. The Giles twins." Rupert said proudly.  
  
"Identical twins." Gilbert corrected.  
  
"I should have known. It's uncanny you two look so alike."  
  
"Well no worries about it. We're very different. Like for example he's gay and I'm not." Gilbert said.  
  
"Or that I'm a half inch taller than him." Rupert said.  
  
"Are not! You only look taller cause you wear those bloody platform shoes." Gilbert argued.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Okay, okay, break it up. We have casting to do." Rosie yelled. She turned to Rupert and asked: "Is he the person you chose to play the "watcher"?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, good. Nice to meet you." Rosie said as she shook his hand. "I'm Rosie by the way and this is Spike."  
  
"Spike, nice to meet you." Gilbert said as they shook hands.  
  
"Okay everyone let's get seated. I'll sit here in the middle and spike sit here at my right and Rupert you sit over here at my left. Gilbert you sit way over there far from Rupert at Spike's right."  
  
"Okay, here comes the first candidate for the role of "Charisma". Her name is Amy Madison."  
  
Spike recognized the girl who came in as the same girl who he bumped into a few minutes ago. She did her scene and Spike had to admit that she was a pretty good actress.  
  
"Okay, thank you for your time." Mr. Giles said as she left.  
  
"Okay one down, thousands to go." Rosie commented as the next girl came in.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
meanwhile...  
  
"Hey!" Buffy greeted Scott as she sat down at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet.  
  
"Hey." A waiter came by after a few minutes and they ordered.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping then we could get a facial or better yet a massage. That is if you're not busy." Scott said.  
  
"No, not today. I think I have a casting call though tomorrow for some movie called "Charisma the vampire slayer.""  
  
"Really? That sounds bad."  
  
"Well... maybe it seems a bit weird but the script is genius though."  
  
"If you say so dearie, just remember you're just starting so be careful. You don't want to head down the path of straight to video movies."  
  
"I know, but my agent says it's not a bad choice. Plus the director is Mr. Giles again."  
  
"Really? Well that's an advantage for you since he knows you."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Don't worry if you don't get it though. Once 'Doughnuts' hits the big screen you're going to be a star."  
  
"Thanks. So what about you? Any projects?"  
  
"For now? No. I'm still reading scripts though."  
  
"So you're not going to do anything?"  
  
"I thought I'd just bum around maybe go on a vacation with Charles. I feel like having a real tan instead of all the fake tans I have to wear."  
  
"Well, you do seem stressed but be careful though, your secret would come out."  
  
"I know what you mean. You are only one of the few people who know."  
  
After that their food came and they talked about other topics. They had gotten really close during the filming of 'Doughnuts'. So close in fact that Scott felt he could trust her enough with his big secret... the fact that he was gay. His agent thought it would hinder his career as a budding heartthrob to announce that he was gay. After all he had his female fans to think about. When he told Buffy though, she wasn't surprised. She already had an inkling that he was gay and when he told her she didn't care. She was his friend and who was she to judge him.  
  
After about an hour, they finally finished eating and left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
later that day...  
  
"No one? None at all?" Spike asked. It had been a very long day and his nerves were shot especially since after every few girls who auditioned, Gilbert and Rupert found something to squabble about.  
  
"Well... I kinda liked the first girl but I don't think she has enough spark." Rupert innocently replied.  
  
"She wasn't bad." Gilbert agreed.  
  
"I think she would be better to play Cornelia, the bitchy popular girl. She has this air of confidence quality about her." Rosie added.  
  
"Okay, fine. We will get her." Rupert conceded.  
  
"But what about the lead role?!?!" Spike asked. Out the thousands of girls they had seen that day, Amy had been the best.  
  
"There is always tomorrow Mr James." Rupert said.  
  
"What? You expect me to come here tomorrow?"  
  
"Well you didn't really have to come today. I really don't understand why you did in the first place." Rupert argued.  
  
Truth be told, Spike didn't really understand why he did come in the first place. He guessed that in some way maybe he could find someone. Someone talented enough and beautiful enough that could hold a candle to Buffy and maybe in some way make him forget or at least suppress what he felt for her.  
  
'She has that silly poof Scott Hope for a boyfriend or at least potential boyfriend in the first place anyway.' Spike grumpily thought.  
  
"So why did you come?" Rosie asked, her voice breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Just curious that's all but after today, I'm definitely not coming in tomorrow." Spike announced as he headed out. He definitely needed a smoke. 


	16. chapter sixteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To Kelly the Vampire witch: Really? Scott's gay in the show? This shows how late Buffy is in my country. In fact the last episode they aired was Once More With Feeling. (Which was a great ep I might add.)  
  
To Luv: I hope you're feeling much much better. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
To Charisma1525: Thanks for reviewing all the time. After all review= happiness. (and also motivation especially since there are lots of times that I feel really lazy to write a new chapter.)  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
As Buffy walked into the studio, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Sure, she had been there before and was there to do the exact same thing except now she was doing it alone without Ava who had to work. She went inside the door she was supposed to go and found herself face to face with Mr. Giles, Rosie and ... A Mr. Giles impersonator?!?!? whoa what is going on here, did I step into the twilight zone? Who would want to impersonate Mr. Giles?  
  
"Hello Buffy." Mr. Giles greeted as she sat down in front of them. You already know Rosie and that gentleman over there is my twin brother Gilbert Giles.  
  
"Hullo." He greeted.  
  
"So Buffy we're glad that you're here. We have fantastic news, you don't need to audition anymore." Rosie said  
  
"Oh, okay. I mean huh?"  
  
"I mean that you've already got the part so you don't need to audition anymore."  
  
"Oh. OH! Wow, that is so great and weird at the same time. Why?"  
  
"Oh, dear, I haven't got enough time for chit chat. I got a session with my trainer Hans. Let's just say we had our backs against the wall and still had no one. Be happy, you got the part especially since shooting starts tomorrow. See you here first thing. Rosie will give you all the details. Now I've really got to go. Gil, I'll see you too tomorrow." Rupert said this so fast that Buffy almost didn't understand what he was saying. When she did though all she could say was: "What? It starts tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry it's so short notice but apparently the studio wants this out by summer so we have to move fast. I'll give you you're contract today to look over then we start shooting tomorrow at studio 6.8 am, don't be late."  
  
"Oh okay. Hey I was wondering who else would be in this film?"  
  
"Well, everyone we got was pretty unknown but Gilbert who you met awhile ago plays the watcher and Spike will play you're best friend, Malcolm."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, don't tell me you've forgotten him. We just finished wrapping up the last movie a few days ago and you've forgotten him already? Blue eyes, shockingly coloured hair, annoying smirk at times. He was here yesterday, but didn't want to come in today. He thought it would be another long day. Unfortunately, we did not expect the memo from the studio that said shooting begins tomorrow."  
  
"I remember Spike. I was just surprised that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't expect to work with him so quickly after last time."  
  
"Well, there's no problem is there?"  
  
"No. none at all." Not really, I think  
  
A/N: (Malcolm), sorry we're taking up Macbeth in English class. I know it's pretty short but it will pick up the next chapter. You know how I hate writing the audition process (because I have no idea how it goes). 


	17. chapter seventeen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
$ -equals script directions  
  
*characters in the movie:  
  
Buffy=Charisma Amy=Cornelia Spike=Malcolm Gilbert=the watcher  
  
I think that's all for now...  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The next day...  
  
Buffy walked in the set, feeling a bit uncertain. Even though, she was familiar with the director and one of the producers and one of her costars she felt a bit unprepared. After all, she only got the role yesterday plus how do you really prepare for a role like that. She didn't even have time to train and get into shape. She walked around for a while before an assistant came up to her and directed her to wardrobe. After wardrobe, she went to her trailer to sit awhile. But Buffy got bored and decided to walk around and try to find a familiar face to talk to. Maybe she could find Spike's trailer and talk to him. After all, they were friends weren't they?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Spike was sitting in his trailer reading his script and also the directions on what scenes they were shooting today. He really liked this film, after all the writing was genius. Plus the fact that they cast Buffy was great as well. He was only bummed that he was playing her best friend and not her love interest. Her love interest was some broody vampire. He actually wanted to play that role after all vampire equals dark. But the producers said he wasn't the brooding type. In the movie though, he was going to have a girlfriend. Sort of an unlikely one. Apparently, they hated each other but then they fall in love.  
  
Spike read what scenes they were shooting today and surprise surprise they were shooting a kissing scene.  
  
On the first day nonetheless Spike thought. Wonder who's the lucky gal who gets to kiss moi? He looked over the script and then the cast list and saw who.  
  
"Amy Madison."  
  
Just then someone knocked on his door.  
  
knock knock  
  
"Come In." Spike called.  
  
The door opened and Amy stepped in.  
  
Well speak of the devil. Spike thought.  
  
"Hey." Amy greeted as she sat down next to Spike.  
  
"Hey." Spike greeted back  
  
"So... I just read the scene directions for today..."  
  
"Yeah? Me too."  
  
"Well, since we have a lot of scenes together do you want to practice?"  
  
"What? Um..."  
  
"Come on. I want this movie to be great and how is it going to be great if we don't practice."  
  
"Well, that's true. Alright then..."  
  
"Great! I think we should practice the kissing scene. After all that's pretty hard especially since we don't really know each other."  
  
"Yeah, well okay then."  
  
"Great."  
  
Cornelia: Oh my God! That evil vampire thingy just like totally locked us in this closet. We are so going to die!"  
  
Malcolm: What are you talking about? We're much safer in here then out there.  
  
Cornelia: What? We could die here of starvation! I mean I may be bulimic but I am sooo not anorexic. What are we going to do?  
  
Malcolm: We stay calm.  
  
Cornelia: How do you stay calm at a time like this? You know it's all Charisma's fault. If she wasn't always hanging around with evil dead guys... I mean how do you survive.  
  
Malcolm: Simple. I laugh in the face of danger but then I hide till it goes away.  
  
Cornelia: Oh great, you mean you possess no defense skills whatsoever. God, you are such a wuss!  
  
Malcolm: Hey now I am no wuss, take that back!  
  
Cornelia: Yes you are. Hiding behind some girl.  
  
$: Cornelia and Malcolm argue a bit more until they furiously kiss each other with passion.  
  
Which Spike and Amy did. After all it was in the script. Unfortunately this was the exact moment that Buffy chose to open the door and enter.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and for reading as well. I am so so so sorry this took so long. I was so busy with school. Anyway hope you liked it though I did once again prove my inability to actually write a kissing scene. Anyway, Hopefully I will be motivated enough to write faster. If not, well... I'll just greet you all now Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :) 


	18. chapter eighteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Buffy knew she should have knocked. She should have but she didn't. Now she regrets not doing so. Seeing Spike and this girl, whoever she was all over each was just too much to take. It's not like she and Spike were ever an 'item'. However, she'd never admit it to anyone but she always had a little crush on him.  
  
"I-I-I am so s-sorry." Buffy stammered out feeling her cheeks becoming red.  
  
Spike was too shocked to say anything. He never expected her to walk in in a million years.  
  
"I-I know I should have knocked. I'm sorry for uh...disrupting you."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. You're Buffy right?" Amy asked standing up and straightening her clothes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Amy. Amy Madison, we'll be working together."  
  
"Oh, well um... I really am sorry. I should go." With that Buffy left Spike's trailer. She was practically running to get away that she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&& meanwhile...  
  
After Buffy left, Amy turned to Spike and asked: "Hey, is she like your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"No why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Anyway, I should go. I have to be in make-up in five minutes. We can rehearse another time."  
  
"Huh? Uh yeah sure. Whatever." Spike had zoned out again. Amy smiled a knowing smile. She knew that even if he didn't admit it, Spike did feel something for Buffy.  
  
It's time for damage control. Amy thought to herself as she headed out. After all, how can there be hope for him and Buffy if she thought Spike was with her.(Amy)  
  
Spike on the other hand just sat in his trailer. Thinking.  
  
You stupid pillock! Couldn't you have said you were rehearsing for a scene? No no it must be too hard for you to say it. Idiot! Spike thought as he mentally slapped himself.  
  
He knew he liked Buffy. He liked her a lot. But now he had messed things up. He should run after her and explain after all it wasn't real. The only thing stopping him was fear. Fear that if he did explain, then what would that say to her. What would it mean? After all, he knew how he felt but what if she didn't feel the same way. He didn't think his heart could take the rejection.  
  
So he just sat there. Thinking.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
meanwhile...  
  
After make-up Amy went looking around trying to spot Buffy and try to explain to her what happened especially since it was just a big misunderstanding. Plus she wanted them to be friends.  
  
When she did find Buffy, she was talking to a guy she was all too familiar with.  
  
"Parker?" Amy asked  
  
"Hey lil' sis!" Parker said as he saw his sister. He went up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"I work here. I'm one of the cameramen." Parker said  
  
"Really? How come you didn't tell me? When did you get in from New York?"  
  
"The other day. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well you did."  
  
"Cool. Anyway, did you meet Buffy over here?" Parker asked as Buffy moved closer to them.  
  
"Yes we have met. How did you meet?" Amy answered and asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say we bumped into each other, literally. Anyway, sis I gotta work. But first, Buffy shall we go?" he asked offering his arm out for her o take.  
  
"Um, yeah sure." Buffy linked her arm around his.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked  
  
"I'm just going to show Buffy how a camera works sis. Geez, take a chill pill."  
  
Buffy and Parker walked away.  
  
Amy felt a bit worried. With her brother here that complicated things. She knew her brother was a playboy and just used girls. But she couldn't just right out and say that to Buffy.  
  
A/N: Yes I am updating and only after a few days. Well, since it's Christmas break and all I've got he time. Happy New Year to everyone and please review. It only takes a few seconds. : ) 


	19. chapter nineteen

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are high school seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The shoot had taken longer than expected. Though it was scheduled to finish after two months, it extended to three. In the process of the shoot, Buffy even got injured after twisting her ankle. That led to not only more delays but also having to shoot a lot of scenes using more of her stunt double.  
  
Despite all this, Spike was pretty glad. He got to spend more time with Buffy and got to know Amy and realized she was a pretty cool girl though she was definitely not his type. Parker? Well, he was history. He still worked as a cameraman for the set but as far as being Buffy's potential boyfriend, he was nowhere close. Spike smiled at this thought though he still wanted to kill Parker for what he had done to Buffy. Whenever, he thought about what happened, his blood started to boil and he just felt like hitting something.  
  
What had Parker done to Buffy? Well...  
  
Spike had taken one look at Parker and knew he was bad news and when he talked to Amy, who was Parker's siter about him, he knew he was right. He tried to talk to Buffy about him, but it was obvious that she wasn't ready to talk to him especially after she had seen Spike and Amy kissing in his trailer. Spike wished that he had pushed harder and made her talk to him, just so he could spare her the heartbreak. But he didn't and Parker and Buffy had grown closer. That is until one week after. They were scheduled to shoot that day but Buffy didn't show up at all. Parker was there though, flirting with some new girl. slimebag Later he found out that she had called in sick and was not coming at all. Worried, he went to her house. He kept knocking on the door but no one answered. He tried the doorknob and finding it unlocked he entered.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike called softly as he looked for her. "Buffy?" he called again, yet there was still no response and Spike was getting a little worried. It was either a.) she was still to embarrassed (and perhaps hurt) that he kissed Amy or b.) she was sleeping. He finally found her lying on the couch with her back towards him.  
  
"Buffy! There you are. Look, I have to talk to you about something and I know you might not want to hear it but it's for you own good." Spike said.  
  
"Please go away Spike." Buffy said softly  
  
"No I will not go away. What I have to tell you is important and..." Spike stopped when he heard a sniffle.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy are you sick or something?" He asked worriedly  
  
Hearing no response, he went to her side and that when he saw she was crying.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer him and just cried harder.  
  
Spike put his arms around her and just held her like that for the rest of the day. They didn't say anything at all and a few hours later Buffy had cried herself to sleep. Yet despite this, Spike stayed and just watched her, his mind wondering what had happened. It was pretty late at night when Buffy woke again. Spike had fallen asleep so Buffy carefully slipped out and went to go get him a blanket. The movement though had woken Spike up.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked noticing that Buffy had awoken.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you up Spike."  
  
"No, it's okay. God, what time is it?"  
  
"It's pretty late."  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's in Sunnydale and won't be back till next week."  
  
"Oh." Was all Spike could say as they lapsed into silence.  
  
After few minutes, Spike couldn't take it any longer, he had to know...  
  
"Look Buffy, I don't mean to pry but why were you crying?"  
  
"I-I-It-I..." Buffy sputtered out as tears began to form in her eyes again.  
  
"Oh, It's okay. I'm sorry, please don't cry, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Why are you here Spike?" Buffy asked, her unshed tears sparkling in the dim light.  
  
"I was worried about you and I still am. What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate Parker, I really do." Buffy blurted out as she sank to the floor. Though she was talking to Spike, her declaration felt as if she was talking to no one in particular.  
  
"What did he do?" Spike asked gently so as not to make her cry again. It hurt him to see her cry.  
  
Not being able to look at him but feeling that she had to talk to someone Buffy said: "He used me."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I slept with him okay! And by the time I had woken up he was gone. I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer my calls. I know you realize now that I'm not really sick, I even went to the set today." Buffy said, all her anger coming out while tears were falling down her face.  
  
After hearing all this and processing it, it hit him: "You saw him today." Spike said in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, I did. All over some bimbo. I hat him, I hate him, I hate him!!!" Buffy curled up into a fetal position on the floor, her anger being all spent.  
  
Spike immediately went to Buffy and stroked her hair. What else could he do? He could kill Parker, but that would never be enough to take away what that bastard had done to Buffy.  
  
It had taken a few days, until Buffy was finally able to come back to the set and a few weeks to be able to stand to be near Parker. It had helped of course that whenever, they were in the same room together, Spike was there too looking menacingly at Parker.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but hey, Parker's gone. I hope you guys read and review. Please check out my new story "Assistant", it's another fantasy fic. Anyway, that's all for now. : ) 


	20. chapter twenty

Star  
  
Summary: Totally AU. Spike and Buffy are highschool seniors and are best friends until Spike becomes a famous actor and. well just read it.  
  
Authors Notes: Please give feedback. I will beg if I have to. Oh and I hope you like the story, it's one of my very firsts so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
It had already been a 2 months since Spike had last seen Buffy in person. Their movie had finished on that third month and well he was off on a slight vacation from Hollywood. Last he heard, she was off making a new movie while he was still desperately in love with her. As much as he tried to win her over, all she ever saw in him nowadays was as a friend. He had blown his chance by being such a jerk before and now she had that Scott guy. He had no chance, he read all about their relationship in tabloids. He even saw a picture of them going to some art class together. They took yoga together and even Pilates. Scott and Buffy was one close couple, even if they had never admitted it. But everyone in Hollywood knew that the excuse of being "just friends" was PR crap. Now all he hoped for was that Scott took care of Buffy. Truthfully, the reason he was on "vacation" was to get away from it all. He knew that if he was in Hollywood, he might eventually bump into her and he knew he couldn't pretend to be happy for her. There was just no way. Unfortunately, he'd have to face her soon, as in tomorrow, since their movie "Doughnuts" was about to be premiered so he'd have to do press junkets and such plus he had a new movie to shoot in a couple of weeks. Despite all these, he was trying to relax as much as possible as he sat soaking up the rays of the sun in the coast of Spain where he was.  
  
&&&&&  
  
meanwhile...  
  
The one couple Spike was thinking about were at the very moment together at the art class they took together. When Scott first suggested to Buffy that they take art, she thought he was crazy after all Buffy thought she had no talent for art at all. Well, she was right- she didn't. However, she did find its atmosphere so relaxing and different from all the pressures of Hollywood that she stuck with it despite how hideous her paintings were.  
  
"You know, you're really improving Buff..." Scott said as he glanced at her painting. They were currently trying to paint a bowl of fruit. "I really like your cherries..."  
  
"Liar. There are no cherries in my painting, those are grapes." Buffy countered.  
  
"Oh... well, it looks like cherries to me."  
  
"Ugghh... I am so bad at this. Now you know why I failed art in high school." Buffy moaned.  
  
Scott quickly reminded her though that she was still in high school. In fact, the only reason they could take art class today was because it was a Sunday.  
  
"Oh please" Buffy said "I don't even go to my high school because I'm at sets most of time."  
  
"True, but then don't you have a tutor?" Scott innocently said as he put the finishing touches on his painting.  
  
It was true. She did have a tutor. She didn't resent the fact that she had to study anyway because in a few months she would graduate. Oh, plus her mom wouldn't allow her to continue acting if she didn't finish her studies.  
  
"Quit bothering me 'bout it already and keep quiet. I'm trying to focus here can't you see?" Buffy asked gesturing to her painting.  
  
"Okay fine. But you know, I'm really going to miss you. You truly are my best friend... I mean two whole weeks without you! That's absurd!"  
  
"Oh come on, I'm just going to New York for two weeks. I have to do press for "Doughnuts". It's part of the job description. I'm going to back before you know it. I'm still shooting a movie here remember?"  
  
"Oh, I know. But still... Oh can I ask you something?" Scott asked  
  
"Do I have a choice? I know you're going to ask whether I say yes or no."  
  
"Oh, goody. So... I'm wondering how you feel about seeing you know who again?" Scott asked, excitedly  
  
Buffy though countered with a sweet innocent reply of: "Who?"  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me girlfriend. You know who..."  
  
"You mean Spike? I don't know how to feel. I mean sometimes I can still imagine how much of a jerk he was before, you know and yet sometimes..."  
  
"Sometimes what? You remember how nice he was and how nice he really is?"  
  
"Something like that. I guess it really is a case of forgiving but not forgetting. I know that we called a truce and became friends but it really makes me wonder if he's nice to me now because I am an actress now and no longer little miss nobody."  
  
Scott didn't know what to say to that, he didn't have an answer. Buffy did make sense about Spike. Buffy had told him about how Spike acted when he became a famous star and despite how nice he acted toward her on the set there was some doubt on her part. All Scott did know was that he wanted Buffy to be happy as well.  
  
"Well... I see your point." Scott said "Now that I think about it, maybe I should go with you to New York."  
  
"What? Why?" Buffy asked  
  
"Oh, do you not want me there?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. It's just that... what would you do there?"  
  
"Provide some moral support, you know when you see him. I'm also an excellent judge of character, I can tell you an outsiders point of view on whether he's being honest or not. Plus, honey, haven't you seen all the great stores they have there in New York?" Scott answered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you say shopping but I really know that you really only want to go because YOU want to see Spike again since what's that you said to me before, you have a crush on him?" Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
"I told you never to repeat that again, I was drunk! Plus you can't deny that he has a hot little bod..." Scott said dreamily. "So anyway, it's settled, I'm coming with for all the above mentioned reasons and that's final." Scott said in his no nonsense voice.  
  
"Fine. To New York we go..."  
  
And that was that. They went back to their paintings waiting for what the next day would bring.  
  
A/N: I know... it's a miracle! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update and for keeping you guys hanging. It's just that I got kinda sick of writing and needed to stop for awhile. I know I should have written that I was taking a break but I didn't so I'm really sorry about that. Thank you though to everyone who has emailed me asking about my stories, they were what pushed me to continue. Hope you guys enjoy... :) 


End file.
